Breathing! Pretty Cure!
Breathing! Pretty Cure!(ブリージング! プリキュア! Burījingu! Purikyua!) is a series in the second meta series by CureJade2910. It is based on real people. Story Breathing! Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure Kagirinai Akshi(キャガーリナイ アックシー Kyagārinai Akkushī) Akshi is the first cure to be found. She looks quiet and is alone most of the time,but really a stubborn but kind person with a little amount of friends. She likes to design and hopes to be fashion designer in the future. At first,she isn't sure about the Pretty Cure business but gets used to it after finding out it could help find a meaning of herself. Her alter ego is Cure Eternal(キュア エターナル ''Kyua Etānaru), her theme colour being Jade Green and sub being Magneta and Black. Her form change is Roseate Harmony Kaisoku Jessi(カイソッカ ジェシー Kaisoka Jeshī) Jessica is the second cure. She is Akshi's childhood friend and is shy but befriends her again. She isn't quite stubborn and is rarely seen laughing. She hopes to be a vet and is extremely good at art. She is the first victim to be turned into a Nightmare and is then saved by Cure Eternal. Her alter ego is Cure Palette (キュア パレット Kyua Paretto),her signature colour being Red,and subs being Purple and Black. Sento Chimera(セントー カイミアラー Sentō Kaimiarā) Chimera is the final cure. She is known to be mean at first and attended the same school as Akshi before she left for Yumegoaka. After she had left,people bullied her because she befriended a lonely person who left and they considered Akshi a psycho for "running away". Now upset and finding out Akshi moved to Yumegoaka,she then moves there to find out Akshi had befriended her old friend,making both of them rivals between Akshi but she begins to like Jessi. Her alter ego is Cure Shrine (キュア シュライン Kyua Shurain),colours being Burning Orange and subs being Pink and Green. Fairies/Mascots Beauty(ビューティー Byūtī) Beauty is Akshi's partner. She is confident and has the ability to turn into her partner as show in BrPC12 when Akshi is ill and insists on going to audition for a play. She is also someone who helps her with her true styles and persona. Art(アート Āto) Jessi's partner. She is like her and seems more food addicted than Jessi. Jewel(ジュエル Jueru) Chimera's partner. Villains Breathless(息を切らした Iki o kirashita) The main villain. Nightmare(悪夢 Akumu) The monsters used in the series. They can be created using Alive Souls. Reflect Pretty Cure(リフレクト プリキュア Rifurekuto Purikyua) The Reflect Pretty Cure (or called Reflections if separated), is a group of cures created by Breathless. They represent each cures past self and were defeated by the Sacred Weapons. They reappear in the sequel(however Cure Aura and Cure Choir's counterparts are only the true ones. The others are just clones.): *'Reflect Eternal' **She represents the past Akshi that was lonely and thought that being alone meant she was free. She is defeated by the Goddess Blade's Treasure Chamber Shine. *'Reflect Palette' **She is when Jessi preferred to be friends with people who share the same interests as her rather than a mix. She is defeated by the Art Shield's Colourful Cover Signal. *'Reflect Shrine' **She is the former part of Chimera who didn't want to reveal her kind hearted side to people. She is purified by the Fighter Bow's Shimmer Fortune Shoot. Items Soulful Pact The transformation devices. Each cure has a different phrase to transform. Goddess Blade Cure Eternal's weapon. Art Shield Cure Palette's weapon. Fighter Arrow Cure Shrine's weapon. Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:CureJade2910 Category:Fan Series Category:Series based on Real People